Mathieu Frollo
Mathieu Frollo is the son of Judge Claude Frollo. When taking an official stance on Legacy Day, he took the Rebel side. Physical Appearance Matt is tall at an even 6" and has a relatively scrawny physique somewhat lacking in muscle. He is slightly pigeon-toed and tends to play with his hands when nervous, his shoulders stiffly drawn inward. Though he sits up straight, he has a tendency to crouch somewhat when he is in a crowd or when speaking to someone markedly shorter than himself while standing. He is rather pale-skinned, and his cheeks often appear somewhat sun-burnt due to frequent sun exposure. He has short, light brown hair that sprawls forth from his head in tight, messy curls. His eyes are a deep, clear blue and are usually framed behind a pair of glasses. Outfit Signature Matt usually wears a purple-and-red striped, hooded jacket over a plain white t-shirt. He wears loose blue jeans held at the waist by a black strip of cloth with a flame pattern near the edges. For shoes, he dons a pair of casual red sneakers. Around his neck is a necklace with a silver charm at the end in the shape of a cross. He wears glasses with rectangular frames. Personality As "innocent" as Mathieu is described to be by his relatives, the truth behind this is that he is mostly just a coward and is actually quite easy to corrupt. He's patient, naive, and often seen as simple, though he is capable of deep thought when given time to speculate. He's a terrible decision maker not in the way that he might make bad decisions more often than most, but in the way that he just can't decide on important things very quickly or easily. He kind of enjoys LARP and philosophy. He struggles to act much more evil and courageous than he really is. His love of LARP and imaginative thought process has led his to become the founder of the LARP club. His LARP persona, Monsieur Beodor Eastengard of Fyordvelle, is meant to be what Mathieu isn't in terms of social behavior and combat skills. Indeed, he does feel more confident when acting as Beodor, though this does not directly make him any less socially awkward or better at battle. He fluctuates between optimism and pessimism. Mathieu also tends to misinterpret things, often leaving a situation feeling more confused than he had before he'd gotten into it. History While old canon has it that Mathieu(or Matthew, as he was called) was raised by a Catholic forster home in Pennsylvania, where he met Myrtellie Sprigs. It is said that the two hit it off until Ellie revealed her fairytale lineage and decided that they had to break up. However, this history has been altered since that time. For the longest time, no one knew that Claude Frollo had a biological child. Some that were closer to the tale began to panic until Geneviève Frollo, the previously unknown sister to the deceased Claude and Jehan, assured others that her twin children Joséphine and Benoît would inherit her brothers' respective roles. In the meantime, the identity of Mathieu's father was kept a secret by his half-Romani mother, who had remarried not out of love but in order to have a man who could provide for her and her son. When Mathieu was around eight, the two got divorced, and after a few months of downward spiraling, the mother decided to give Mathieu to a foster home. It was hoped that she would be able to reunite with her son when she was better off, but she died when Mathieu was ten, leaving him without any known living relatives. After being discovered by a member of the EAH staff, he was sent to Ever After High starting his freshman year. In this year, he met Myrtellie Sprigs, though she decided to cut it off shortly prior to their sophomore year to make way for destiny. During his sophomore year, his existence was discovered by Geneviève. The summer afterward, she took him in, training him over the summer in an attempt to help prepare him for his role. Mathieu was confused about exactly when his destiny was supposed to start, as he hadn't met the next Esmeralda and therefore didn't know his/her age. Baba Yaga had lightly suggested that, if there is time between his graduation and the start of the tale, he may make a good assistant teacher for Kingdom Mismanagement. By the time Legacy Day came around, however, Mathieu decided that he didn't wish to follow his destiny if he had the choice not to. Therefore, he is officially a Rebel. Clubs LARP Club A new, budding club at EAH that Mathieu has founded. It is still desperately seeking for outed nerds to join its rank. Story-Book Club Being an avid fan of books and the like, Mathieu is a part of the Story-Book Club. Relationships Judge Claude Frollo: Mathieu has never met his father, nor does he particularly want to. Noel Durand: Mathieu's mother, who he was rather close to before her death. Geneviève Frollo: Mathieu's aunt and current guardian. His aunt is very strict with him, and he secretly believes that she holds a disliking toward him since her training for Joséphine to become the next Claude Frollo had gone to waste due to his mere existence. Joséphine and Benoît Frollo: Mathieu's cousins. These twins are rather confused about what to do now that Joséphine can't take over her supposed role, though both are more than happy to train Mathieu as a proper Frollo(even if they are often annoyed by his lack of evil strengths). Abigail Pauper: The one person in the school that Mathieu is probably closest to at this moment. He is sometimes annoyed by her snarky behavior and how she likes to mess with his mind, though overall he takes joy in their company as they do share a few interests. Mathieu is currently debating over whether or not he feels "something more" toward Abby- not that it would matter, given his curse. Finn Witch: Mathieu's former roommate. Mathieu doesn't exactly understand why he hangs around Finn at this point, since Finn seems to take amusement in Mathieu's pathetic downfalls. Nonetheless, he admits that the sea witch was pretty much his only "support" up until Legacy Day. Myrtellie Sprigs: Mathieu's ex-girlfriend. She broke up with him shortly before Legacy Year to make way for destiny. Though the two were in a committed relationship for months, they rarely performed romantic gestures, partially because of Mathieu's curse. Mariane Gothel: Mathieu sees something familiar in Mariane but isn't certain as to what. However, he does know a villain when he sees one and tries to keep out of her way. Helsi: Short for Hellfire, this is Mathieu's pet dog. He hasn't seen her since arriving at the school, as his aunt and cousins insisted on keeping her home. Trivia *Mathieu's first name is the French name for one of the four main gospels in the Christian Bible. There are specifics as to why this particular gospel was chosen, but the general reason for this name is simply what is stated in the first sentence of this trivia point. His surname matches the canon surname of his father. *Mathieu's pet's name is a reference to the song Hellfire from the Disney version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Mathieu's genderbent name is Mathelie. In Other Media FanFiction This character is included in the following fiction(s): *By Madame Zashley(Mathieu's creator): **Mathieu Frollo: A Judge Without Conclusions Other Sites This character has his own Ask.fm account: http://ask.fm/ConfusedJudge Category:Characters Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Category:Junior Category:Rebel Category:Disney Category:Villain